True Mates (AlternateStoryline)
by lovelydeadsmiles
Summary: "As soon as I touched her I knew. The tingles that shot through me a tell-tale sign. Mate. This broken beauty was my mate."


**Chapter 1**

I was running through the forest heading towards the direction of the pull. I had been hunting for my meal in Port Angeles when I first felt the pull. I didn't know what it was just that I needed to go there. It was like something deep within me was awakened and I just ran.

I passed a sign that read 'Welcome to Forks' a while back. The more I ran the stronger the pull. Then I heard a loud cry followed by heartbroken sobs and I knew that was my destination. I ran towards the sound and the most amazing fragrance hit me. It was like a mixture of vanilla and lavender.

When I got to the source of the cries what I saw made my undead heart break.

There was a young girl around seventeen crying her heart out in a fetal position. I walked slowly to her and gently picked her up. As soon as I touched her I knew. The tingles that shot through me a tell-tale sign. Mate. This broken beauty was my mate.

I carefully carried her as I ran through the forest following her scent back to a white two-story house. I circled the house checking for heartbeats, and then jumped through the window of the room where her scent was most notable when I found none.

As soon as I entered I let out a low growl as I smelled the scent of another vampire that has been here frequently and quite recently. The thought of someone else touching my mate pissing me off. When I find the idiot who dared to touch her I will make sure they-

My thoughts were cut off by my mate shifting in my arms. I set her down on her bed and began pacing trying to figure out how I was going to deal with everything. Another loud cry from my mate and I was laying down beside her wrapping her up in my arms and whispering words of comfort in her ear.

I stayed that way with my mate for a couple of hours and when my mate's heartbeat slowed to a steady beat, I realized she had fallen asleep. I looked down the peaceful face of my mate lying on my chest and thanked whatever higher power that my mate could get some relief from her pain. I was in a relaxed state, thinking of everything I have to do to stay here and get to know my mate as I held her while she slept, when I felt her stir. I looked down thinking she was waking only to see she was still deep asleep. I went back to relaxing when a whimper made me tense. I reached my hand to caress my mate's cheek but another whimper and a whispered "no, don't leave" made me retract it.

I was confused as to what she meant.

She began to stir and whimper more and that was when I realized she was having a bad dream. Mumbled and pained words of desperation leaving my mate's lips. Hearing my mate in this state both angered and pained me. I was going to kill whoever caused her his pain.

I started stroking her hair and whispering into her ear until she calmed again.

I ended up repeating this a few more times during the night as she dreamt of haunting memories.

It was around six in the morning when I heard my mate's heartbeat start to pick up indicating she was waking. I unwrapped myself from around her and sped out the window jumping to the tree right outside. I watched as she slowly came into consciousness, rubbing her eyes and yawning. An adorable sight.

She looked around as if looking for someone and for a second I thought she might have known I was here but then she started crying again. It took all my strength and willpower to not go to her and comfort her. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her. So with great force I jumped down and ran off to the forest.

* * *

I woke feeling as though something was missing. I looked around to see if someone was here but found no one. I don't even remember getting home. Wha- Oh. As soon as I remembered what happened yesterday I started crying again. The pain I felt hurting too much to keep it in.

He left me. They all did. Left me alone and didn't even care. That's what hurt the most, it was all a lie. They told me repeatedly that they loved me and that I was part of their family. That they'll never leave me, but they did. And it hurt so much.

I don't know how long I stayed in bed but by the time I got up to use the bathroom it was nighttime.

I thanked whatever higher power there is that Charlie left this weekend on a fishing trip. I didn't want to see or talk to anyone right now. I wanted to stay in bed all day. I wasn't even hungry.

I spent the whole weekend in bed only getting up when nature called. Although sometimes while I slept I could have sworn someone was with me.

* * *

After I left my poor mate I went to the school to enroll, but then I realized that I didn't even know my mate's name to get her schedule, so I would have to come back after I have.

The next thing I had to do was find a place to stay. I contacted a real estate agency that sells homes in the area and bought an isolated home off the road in the forest. It was two stories made of dark wood. It had a nature feel to it that made it even better. I ordered the basic furniture and made sure they would arrive the next day. This took up most of Saturday given how long humans take to do things.

So by the time I went to check up on my mate the urge to be with her too strong it was late at night and I found her fast asleep in bed.

I slipped into her room again via the tree and made my way over to her bed. I climbed in and automatically wrapped her up in my arms enjoying the warmth she gave off.

The next day I slipped out as she again heading straight for the school to officially enroll. During the night I looked into her bag hoping to find a page with her name and luckily I did. Isabella Swan. Such a beautiful name in every sense of the word given that Bella is beautiful in Italian (One of many languages I speak).

I made sure to get all of her classes to make sure she is safe and to be near her.

I then went to my new house where I waited an hour or more for the movers to arrive with my things.

When everything was set and done, even groceries, for my human mate's eventual visit, I made my way to my mate's home. I was both anxious and nervous for my first day of school tomorrow. Not because it's the first day but because it will be my official introduction with my mate, Isabella Swan.

(AN: so this was an alternate version of True Mates but I changed it. It was supposed to be the chapter after the break-up. I might finish writing it in the future but I'm not sure. If I do it'll be after I've completed True Mates)


End file.
